


【授权翻译】Comme des enfants

by Nora_shangforentropie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Midsummer, Tropes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_shangforentropie/pseuds/Nora_shangforentropie
Summary: 英/国的精灵朋友抱怨他丢失了他童年的精神。碰巧的是，法/国在同一天晚上找回了自己的童年——以一种极度真实又十分麻烦的方式。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comme des enfants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205076) by [newamsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/pseuds/newamsterdam). 



英/国已经很久没有享受过仲夏节【1】的乐趣了。他仍记得小时候和仙灵朋友们在如茵碧草间奔跑，在浓密老林里穿行，魔法的旋律从他的土地深处传来，悠悠回荡在他心中。村民们曾把他认成一个精灵，向他供奉糖和鲜花，而他则把这些贡品带回给他的朋友，脸上是孩子气的胜利笑容。当然，对仙灵们来说，仲夏日还是恶作剧的时节。因此英/国会无忧无虑地欣赏他们制造幻象或是施下咒语，开心大笑，而到早晨一切都只是有趣的回忆，也没有人被真正伤害到。  
（“英/国，你为什么笑得坏坏的？【2】”有一次法/国严肃地看着他问道。  
“和你没关系。”英/国吐着舌头回答，一边摇着脑袋。而如果他的小伙伴们会去扯扯法/国的长袍和头发，或是让他在森林里迷路……那也是那个法国佬应得的。）  
但那些时光早已是过去了。现在他是一个成年人，是一个可敬的国家，没有时间去研究魔法和恶作剧。不，他现在得参加会议填写文书，还要应付来自愤怒上司和官员们的电话。现在，魔法正从这个世界消逝，但这不是说英/国在怀念过去的日子——至少没那么怀念。  
“你确定你不和我们走吗，阿尔比恩【3】？”帕克【4】的声音听起来总像在逗趣。今晚，他穿上了他为仲夏日准备的最好的衣服，然而英/国依然懒得看他第二眼。  
“你知道现在和以前不一样了，罗宾。”，他心烦意乱地嘟囔着，浏览着大堆文件的同时将钢笔抵在嘴唇上，“我不是个孩子了，而且现在也很难找到不被打扰的森林或开阔的田野了。”  
“你还是我们的一员，不是吗？”帕克的嗓音单纯，他轻柔地说着，带着一丝恳求的微笑，“女王陛下抱怨她已经很久没见到你了——你应该这么对待朋友吗？”  
“替我带去歉意，但我真得做完这些——”  
帕克啧了一声，小小精灵的手掌抚着英/国的脸颊。“你比你应该的样子老太多了，阿尔比恩。”  
“当你一千岁的时候，就会老了。”  
“哈！跟仙后陛下说说试试。你对她，还有我来说，都还是个小树苗。来吧，就和我们待一晚上，会很开心的！”  
“也许下一次吧。”英/国几乎没在注意他了，“我还要看完这份简报，明早巴黎还有会议。这些事都太烦人了，罗宾，不是说我 _想去_ 就能去……”  
英/国再次抬起头来的时候帕克已经走了。但他也没怎么将这事放在心上，因为他今晚真的有太多工作要做了。他向后躺在椅子上想着，什么时候他变得这么老了，什么时候英国不再意味着山川河流而是意味着白厅的官僚主义。对此他也无能为力，他想，手背捂住了一声哈欠。这是他的职责，是他在这样的新世界里需要扮演的角色……

英/国不记得自己怎么睡着了，但他被铃声吵醒，手机正在他的老木桌上震动。英/国一跃而起，在黑暗中摸索着手机，手指在桌面上繁复的凯尔特结和其他雕花上流连。半梦半醒间他似乎看见它们泛着淡淡辉光。接着他找到了自己的手机，其他的事情立刻被他置之脑后。  
是法/国政府打来的。  
“喂，青蛙，你想干什么？”他看了眼手表，“现在才早上四点。”  
“呃，英/国先生？”那不是法/国的声音，“非常抱歉打扰到您，但是我们这里有一个紧急事件。法/国先生说如果有这样的事发生我们应该打给您。”  
“什么。”英/国对着手机眯起眼睛，嘴巴半张着，“那为什么不让他打电话，这样我他妈就可以告诉他我是多么在乎他的 _紧急情况_ ——”  
“这就是问题所在，做不到。”那个法国人极具耐心地回答，“法/国先生被卷入到事件里了，所以我们需要您的帮助。”  
“我会在两个小时内赶到。”英/国咬紧牙回答道。他已经把手机塞进了口袋，在拿夹克衫的时候他停下动作，思考了会儿。最近一切都很稳定，并且法/国从来不会请他帮忙。实际上英/国能察觉到最近法/国正在刻意疏远他。他和德/国、比/利/时待在一块儿，或是西/班/牙和普/鲁/士，却从不瞧英/国第二眼，除非是要嘲笑英/国的衣服或是他的外交建议。他们的政府之间正前所未有的亲密，但英/国和法/国之间——自滑铁卢以来——从未如此疏远过。  
然而，当求救的电话从法国打来时，英/国就是无法置之不理。这是他个人的弱点，他真应该考虑去纠正一下。英/国坐在欧洲之星上对自己发着牢骚，感到自己的边境正逐渐向法/国靠近。

巴黎的街道从未有真正宁静的一刻，当英/国从火车站前往法/国的公寓时，街上依旧有零落行人走动。有尚未从昨夜清醒过来的，女人们踩着高跟鞋，半醉的男人对着自己低声哼哼；也有起大早的，面包师傅将店门打开，晨跑者则在进行他们的锻炼。  
法国政府疯狂地发给他无数消息——不，来他家里；不，细节有点难以解释我们也没法告诉你更多；不，不——英/国走向法/国的公寓，自世界大战前他就住那儿了。这间公寓俯视着香榭丽舍大道，远远可以望见凯旋门。英/国站在法/国家门前，这时他发现自己忘了带钥匙。  
（“以防有紧急事件发生，你懂的，”法国说着，无意义地挥舞着胳膊，“你住的最近了，可别多想。”  
“我才不想要这个。”英国说着，却还是紧紧握住了那把小小的黄铜钥匙。  
“并且我想，”法/国继续说着，好像就好像英国没说话一样，“如果你什么时候想到这儿待一会儿，亲爱的……”）  
英/国从没在这儿停留过，直到现在，也从没有什么紧急情况可以促使他在这里出现。上一次他来法/国的公寓是六七个月前的事，他们刚刚结束了一次在巴黎的世界会议。他喝醉了，第二天早晨醒来时发现自己在法/国的床上。强忍着惊慌，他走进了客厅，法/国正蜷缩在沙发上，他的头发在睡梦中凌乱地散落在额头上。英/国没有留下来，虽然法/国肯定会给他准备一份五星级早餐——他逃跑了。

他敲了敲门，等着。片刻之后门开了，一位年轻女士正站在门后，穿着入时的西装外套和铅笔裙，看上去有些烦躁。  
“英/国先生？”她充满希望地问道。  
“额，是的。”他不太习惯自己被不是自家的人称呼名字，翻译的也不成，“但你可以叫我亚瑟。”  
“不，没事。”她看上去精神大振，招待着他走进房内。“我叫阿克赛拉，是法/国先生的助理。昨晚我们接到警告说有人闯入这里，但事实并非如此。然后现在我们没法让他出来。”  
“什么？”整件事情的发展走向越来越让人摸不着头脑，“从头说一遍。什么东西闯进来了？谁不肯出来？不肯从哪里出来？”  
“他被吓坏了，”阿克赛拉说，恳切地看向英/国，“他现在谁也不认识，连总统都认不出。我们问他是不是应该找德/国先生，但他不认识这个名字。然后我们说我们可以找你，他同意了，但除非你在这里他都拒绝出房间门。而现在你来了，非常感谢。”  
“你是想告诉我，”英/国骂道，“那个混蛋喝醉了还是什么的，现在在生闷气，还要我过来安慰他？”  
“噢，不是的。”阿克赛拉转过身，他们离法/国的房间只有一步远了，“你误会了，而且法/国先生永远不会这样子的，比如喝到 _这么醉_ 。”  
“真的吗？”英/国小声咕哝着。他想着法/国是怎么让他家每一个人都喜欢他的，于此同时他家的人却都很畏惧他。  
“他——他变了，英/国先生。他发生了些意外，现在他变小了，也不记得现在发生的事了。他现在是个小孩子。”  
“小孩子。”英/国艰难呼吸着，试图理解这个词的意思。他不记得法/国有比他小的时候。在很早的时候法/国就顶上了“哥哥”的称号，并且总想向每一个人展现他是多么的世故、成熟又富有经验。就算英/国试着想象少年法/国的样子，脑海里他依旧处在仰视对方的视角上——他总是 _抬起头_ 看着法/国，追逐着他丝绸长袍飘荡的尾梢。  
阿克赛拉点头，眼里蒙上深深的忧虑。“我不懂对你们来说，一切是怎么运作的。我一直非常荣幸，也非常开心，可以为法/国先生工作，但是这样的事以前从来没有发生过。他现在非常小，也非常害怕，我想你应该是他最熟悉的人吧？所以拜托你，请你帮我们照顾他一下。”  
“好的好的，没必要那样看着我啦！”英/国红了脸，带着抵触的心态抱紧双臂，“就让我和他聊聊，好吗？”  
阿克赛拉再次点头，向后退了一步。英/国用指节敲了敲法/国卧室的门，声音很凶，“法/国，你个傻/逼青蛙佬！快他妈把这扇门打开！”  
片刻的宁静，接着一个沉闷的声音从门后传来，“ _你是谁？_ ”  
_靠_ ，英/国知道那个声音，还知道他说的那一种语言是什么。在那令人震惊的刹那间，他被扔回了1066年。他看见法/国站在他前面，微笑着伸出一只手。  
（“你受伤了。”年轻的王国说着，“这可不行，这可不好呀。来吧，我们去找威廉。会好起来的，小家伙。我们现在可是强大的联盟了！我会照顾你的。”）  
英/国清清嗓子，回想着古法语是怎么说的。“是我，法/国，是英/国。之前发生了些事，但我保证我是英/国。开门好吗？”  
“ _我怎么知道是你？_ ”法/国带着气声问道，他的声线明亮柔软，是孩童的高音调，“ _你听起来不像我的英/国。_ ”  
“我从来都不是你的，傻瓜。”英/国对自己嘟囔。但他接着又试了一次：“我当然听起来不像了。我长大了——你本来也应该这样。我保证，只要你打开门，我会把一切解释给你听的。”  
“ _我不认识你，_ ”法/国坚定地说，但是英国能听出他的声音里带了点不确定，“ _你可能在骗我。我是一个伟大的战争国家，我不会被欺骗的。_ ”  
“当然当然。但我可不在说谎。说实话，谁会站在这儿和你争论这个？如果你不想要我在这儿，我就回家了。”  
“ _不要！_ ”法/国立刻大喊，显然非常惊慌，“ _别走，求你了。只要……怎样才能确定呢？告诉我一点只有英/国会知道的东西。_ ”  
英/国狠狠翻了个白眼，痛悔着自己之前做的每一个决定——他怎么就到了这样的处境？但这时他想起了一段记忆，然后他叹了口气：“你记得我们之前——呃，现在也玩的游戏吗？在你城堡外面的草地上？还有我们有次在那里许下的诺言？”他现在只能希望法/国不是从那时之前来的。  
门的另一头再次沉默了片刻，然后，“ _是的，我记得。_ ”  
“并且没有别人知道那件事，对不对？”  
“ _嗯。_ ”  
“那你现在可以开门了吗，法/国？”另一个国/家很久都没有回答。“法/国？”  
“ _我不知道怎么开，_ ”法/国羞怯地说，接着他为自己辩解道，“ _这不是我的错！这些锁看着一点都不像锁，他们不按正常方法工作！我不知道怎么开！_ ”  
“我的老天爷。”英/国感叹，但他没法抑制住自己嘴角边扬起的微笑。开锁是最简单的一种魔法，英/国伸手握住门把手，开始轻声念咒语；而门被打开只花了几秒的时间。但当他开门时他想到——今天是 _仲夏日_ ，是一年中魔法力量最充沛的时候。这会和现在的事有关系吗？  
但他没有很长的时间去思考。锁刚刚开，门就被撞飞了，一个非常年幼的法/国站在那里。他在门口站了一会儿，颤抖着，穿着一件年长版本的他的睡衣。他被包裹在内，衣摆掉在膝盖下面，袖子比手臂还长——这让他看起来更小，也更脆弱了。他看起来（不管从那个角度看）都像一个小精灵——他的轮廓外貌秀气美丽，大眼睛里是深深的蓝色，金发垂落在脸颊旁。  
多年来法/国逐渐让自己成长成一种恰到好处的粗犷形象，以中合他的美丽和偏向女性特质的优雅。他脸上留的胡茬，身上匀称的肌肉和深沉的声音都在佐证着这一点。但这个年轻的法/国丝毫没有这些特征。他的面容干净，他的脸颊是玫瑰色的，他的身体纤细苗条，在微微地颤抖。  
“法/国？”英/国柔声问道，鼓励着他。只需要这一声，法/国就向前冲去，环抱住英/国的腰，将脸埋在对方毛衣背心的柔软织物里。英/国听不清法/国埋在他的胸前说了什么，但能感觉到他抱得越来越紧。  
英/国跪了下来，让自己和法/国处在同一条水平线上，这时法/国又有了新动作。他伸出双手捏住英/国的脸，用细细的手指描画对方的眉毛。  
“ _是你。_ ”法/国屏住呼吸，英/国小心地不去直视对方——他的眼睛又红又肿。“啊，英/国！”现在法/国在亲吻他的脸颊、额头、鼻子和每一块他能亲到的地方。这些都是孩子气的纯洁的吻，只是将他粉色的唇轻触英/国的皮肤。  
他还在颤抖，所以英/国拥住了他，手臂轻巧地环过法/国苗条/单薄的躯体。他应该记得这一点的，英/国想。法/国总是渴求具象化的情感，当他是孩子时他甚至更加需要这些——他总渴望和某个人在一起，放心地感知到他们的存在。  
法/国终于缩了回去，虽然他的手臂还缠在英/国的脖子上。“英/国，”他悄悄耳语道，“我不知道我们在哪里。怎么回事？”  
“我现在也不清楚，法/国。但我会在这里，直到弄清楚一切是怎么回事，好吗？”  
法/国贴着他的脖子点了点头。他看起来大概十岁或是十一岁。他年纪太大，不能被抱起来了，但英/国还是将他抱在了怀里。阿克赛拉这时走上前来，微笑着看着眼前的场景，尽管她的眼里还带着对她祖/国的忧虑。  
“你对他说什么了？”她问，“让他能出来？”  
“如果我告诉你了，”英/国回答，费劲地将语言模式调整回现代的英语，“那下次还有这样的状况发生，这招就不管用了。”  
一个难题解决了，英/国一边思考一边调整抱着法/国的姿势。但是仲夏日是一个充满强大魔法的时候，而有时这些魔法甚至，无法逆转。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节注释  
> 我估算年龄得很粗略，法/国是十一岁左右，来自12世纪。所以他已经经历过诺/曼征服了，但是是在百/年战争开始之前。为了简便他说话里带的法语依旧是用的现代法语，尽管英/国提到他说的是更古老的一种版本。  
> 所有的赞美献给原脑洞！我只是在填充剧情和细节。这篇应该会写的很快，我应该很快就能更下一章。请各位欣赏并留下自己的想法！
> 
> 译者注
> 
> 【1】：https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/仲夏節  
> 【2】：这里用了一点孩子气的感觉，因为那个时候他们俩年龄应该都不大  
> 【3】：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albion 阿尔比恩（Albion），大不列颠的古称  
> 【4】：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puck_(mythology) 帕克（Puck），又名罗宾·古德费洛（Robin Goodfellow），神话里的一种精灵


	2. Chapter 2

阿克赛拉证明了自己的能力。她离开公寓去为法/国找一些合适的衣服，英/国则留下来，努力向法/国解释现在的情况。法/国在他说的时候一直睁着大大的蓝眼睛环顾房间里的景象，惊奇打量着周围的一切。英/国向他介绍他知道的一切，告诉法/国现在是2015年，而他会努力让事情回到正轨上。最终，英/国被法/国信任而热切的凝视打败了。  
“你在盯着什么看呢？”英/国有点恼怒，双臂交叉叠在胸前。  
法/国正蜷缩在沙发上，依旧穿着那件过大的睡衣。英/国惊讶地发现，在询问后他红着脸移开了视线，“没什么。”  
“没关系的，法/国。和我说吧。”  
“就是……”法/国再次看向别处，但似乎很快又找回了他的勇气。他重新看向英/国，脸上是一丝害羞的微笑，“我没想到你会变得这么英俊！小时候你很可爱，但你那么小而且一直气鼓鼓的样子！我还以为等你长大后，你会长很多很多皱纹。”  
英/国张大了嘴，眉头皱起怒视着对方。法/国显然已经不再害羞，用期待的神情向英/国微笑。整个局面让英/国感到非常不舒服。  
“我还是比你 _年轻_ 的，青蛙。就算有，也是你先长出皱纹。”  
一瞬间法/国看上去很失落，他的目光从英/国的脸转向墙壁，又看向自己的手。膝上的手紧握，他的笑容褪去了。  
“别向我说谎。”他最后说道，高高昂起头，“我会永远年轻又美丽的…… _眉毛（sourcils)_ 。”  
这感觉很奇怪，听到小法/国口中熟悉的骂人话。但这也让英/国找回了些熟悉的感觉，不知怎的他发现自己笑了起来。他阴森森地笑着，伸手去揉法/国头顶上顺滑的头发。“我不能和一个只有四英尺高的你较真。”他解释道。当法/国大叫着从他手下逃开时他忍不住大笑起来。  
英/国听到了开门的声音，总算从和小孩子的打闹中解脱出来。阿克赛拉走进房间，满载而归，拎着大包小包从香榭丽舍买来的名牌服饰。  
“你买了多少衣服？”英/国起身问道。  
阿克赛拉耸耸肩，“法/国先生喜欢有选择。我想这个小家伙也会喜欢。”  
法/国仍坐着，脑袋在他们俩人间转来转去，试图跟上他们的对话。但是现代英语对他来说实在太难了，于是最终他走上前去取走阿克赛拉手中的包裹，向里面张望。他的眼睛滑稽地瞪大了，一边从袋子里拽出长裤、牛仔裤和衬衫一边不确定地扫视着它们。  
“和她说谢谢。”法/国对英/国说，虽然他正对着拿起的一件栗色的开衫毛衣皱起了鼻头。  
英/国传达了他的话，而阿克赛拉挑起了眉，好像在说“看吧？我和你说过了”。  
让法/国换衣服本身就是一件难事了，但最终阿克赛拉哄他穿上了一条深色的牛仔裤和一件方格衬衫，并将他的头发梳到脸的两侧。法/国扯扯自己的袖口，不舒服地换脚站着。  
“这 _是_ 什么？”他问英/国，“为什么这些颜色那么难看？为什么屁股这里那么紧？为什么我不能穿那样子的衣服？”他指向他折叠好放在一旁的棉质睡衣。  
“别抱怨了，”英/国嘟囔着说，又转向阿克赛拉，“也许我们应该给他买条裙子。”  
她思考了一会儿，“我们可以。但我想他应该穿的正式点，要开会。”  
“什么会议？”英/国感到他好像忘了什么应该记得的事，而这一事实会让他的日子更加难过。  
“世界会议！英/国先生！”阿克赛拉正在她的平板电脑上查看行程，“就在这里，在巴黎。你还要去做一个讲话。”  
英/国正想问她为什么知道这个，但这时他扫了一眼平板电脑，认出了法国留在电子时间表的笔迹。这是法/国的行程表，上头是他留给自己的提醒，而他把英/国的名字在上头圈了出来，特意标注了它。  
在英/国还没能好好思考这些事情前，法国拽了拽他的手：“怎么了？为什么你看起来那么忧虑，英/国？”  
“因为我就是一直愁眉苦脸的，像你说的那样。”英/国没好气地回答。但他转向阿克赛拉的时候依旧没有放下法/国的手：“会议十点半开始，对吧？我们还有几个小时。为什么你不能去那里帮忙，并且看看能否替法/国做他原本要做的工作呢？”  
阿克赛拉点点头：“那我怎么和别人说？那些别的国家？”  
“先别说什么。必要时我可以出面解释，并且我们不想让法/国很脆弱的消息泄露。虽然我不相信有人会打这个主意，但你不能保证……”英/国压下了叹气声，空闲的手揉着自己蓬乱的头发，“如果没发生别的什么事，我可以和挪/威还有罗/马/尼/亚谈谈，也许还有白/俄/罗/斯【1】。”  
她看向他，想弄明白为什么这些国家会被提在一块儿。英/国挥挥手让她放心。  
“他们可能能帮他恢复正常。”他解释道。  
“别只顾讲话不理我！”法/国喊着，又拽了一下英/国的手，“告诉我现在是什么情况！”  
古法语比现代法语还糟，英/国在心里下了评判，更何况今天他还被迫说了很久。  
法/国没法为自己做饭，而英/国不知道怎样不被监视地进入另一个国家的厨房。因此，当阿克赛拉出发去料理一切时，英/国和法/国走上了巴黎的街头。法/国总是不自觉地展现对他的城市的骄傲之情，但现在他有机会重新发现这座城市里的一切的美妙之处。尽管他一直紧紧抓着英/国的手，他仍欢快地跳着，从街的一边飞向另一边，指着那些卖可丽饼的小摊和街头艺术家。  
“你看他画那些肖像画得多快，”他说，盯着其中一位画家不放，“我也一直想要一幅肖像画，但路易说太浪费了，因为我们不会把它挂在教堂里，也不会和皇室的画放一起。埃莉诺比较宽容，但她把钱都花在买丝绸上，也不会雇一位画家——”  
“埃莉诺，”英/国虚弱地说，“那是……法/国的皇后？”  
“对。”法国叉着腰看向英/国，好像他很傻一样，“她还是阿基坦的女公爵。你知道这个的，英/国。”  
“当然。”英/国嘟囔着。至少他现在可以准确知道法/国是从什么时候来的了，但他最好别和他提埃莉诺没有当很久的法/国皇后。那是他们最早的大规模战争之一，而英/国总认为自己是那场战争的赢家。他想起了亲爱的理查，不禁沉浸到回忆中去，直到法/国又一次扯起了他的手。  
“那些肖像画，”法/国坚持道，又向那里指了一下，“它们贵吗？长大的我有没有很多很多钱？我们可以问一下阿克赛拉小姐吗？”  
英国扫了眼那位画家的牌子——八欧元。他又开始大笑，而法/国感到了冒犯。他使劲跺着脚，嘴唇高高撅起。  
“我没发现有什么好笑的！”他愤怒地颤抖着，或许还感到受伤，“我不知道这个地方，还有别的所有东西，然后你也没在帮我！这里没有马，楼房也很奇怪而且我不喜欢这些新衣服还有 _你为什么在笑？_ ”  
英/国跪下来，拉着法/国的肩膀将他拽到跟前，把他脸上的泪擦去。法/国总是知道怎样得到他想要的东西——用他下撇的唇角和哭花的脸蛋（curled lips and pretty tears)。  
“没关系。”英/国和他说，“你会有你的肖像的。”  
这也许挺值的，看到法/国会对他有那样的笑脸，英/国付钱给那位画家。这位老人有着闪亮的头发和黄褐色的皮肤。他认真地描画着法/国——而他正坐在一张木头板凳上，看着远处的塞纳河。画家用了彩色粉笔去捕捉法/国脸颊柔和的曲线，以及他眼睛和头发上明亮闪烁的色泽。  
画作完成后，法/国带着敬畏的神情久久凝视着画架。他围着它转了几圈，歪着脑袋从每一个角度欣赏它。接着他转身向老人微笑，在他双颊上各亲了一口。  
“太棒了，”法/国说，“我不知道该怎样感谢你。以前从来没有人为我做过这样的事！”  
画家带着探询的表情看了眼英/国，年长的国家耸了耸肩。“他喜欢艺术。”他解释道。  
“我们也要有一张你的画，英/国。”法/国坚持道，把英/国推向那张板凳，“我想要一张，这样你不在的时候我可以看着。”  
“你在说什么鬼话？听着法/国，我们没有时间——”  
但法/国只是恳求地看着他：“求你了？”  
英/国又递过去八欧元。  
绘制的时候英/国没有微笑，因此他在这幅画上是这样的模样：一脸严肃地眺望着法/国最爱的河流。画家用了更深沉苍劲的颜色——森林般的绿色描绘他的眼睛，深棕色勾勒出他的眉毛。当这幅画完成后，法/国就一直看着它。他的认真劲让英/国感到有点不舒服。  
“告诉他，”法/国指示道，“他是我有过的最富有才华的艺术家，还有等我变回原来的年龄后我会邀请他为宫廷服务。”  
“谢谢。”英/国喃喃说道，抓住法/国的手腕将他带走了。法/国紧紧护住用塑料纸包好的画作，将它们贴在胸前。  
“我们不知道他的名字，”他抗议道，“那我怎么邀请他去宫廷？”  
“你没有宫廷。”英/国生气地说。  
“什么？”法/国顿住了，迟疑地看向英/国，“那谁来服侍国王呢？”  
操，英/国想，他可没有时间去深入探讨法/国的那些革命以及他建立共和国的五次尝试。“没有国王，”他飞快地说着，“政府变了，许多。你现在有一位总统。”  
“总统。”法/国尝试读出那个单词，舌头平平地贴在嘴底，“但是，英/国，我们怎么能没有一个宫廷，或者是国王——”  
“已经过去九百年了！”英/国转过身来，愤怒突然间爆炸开来，“现在和以前不一样了！你再也不想要什么国王，别让我来向你解释你自己。我当时觉得你做的一切都他妈的疯了。现在一切都不同了，拜托你接受这一点！我没时间也没耐心向你解释九个世纪间发生的事！”  
法/国被震住了，他沉默地站着，小手依旧紧抓着他的肖像们。“你有一个国王吗？”过了一会儿，他问道。  
“有一位女王，”英/国疲倦地回答，“还有一位首相。主要是他来管辖整个白厅的。”  
“我知道了。”法/国垂下头看向自己的脚，“我们现在可以吃早饭了吗？”  
英/国吞下心中泛起的罪恶感，点了点头。他们走进邻近一家咖啡馆，英/国点了一些他认为法/国会喜欢的食物——甜味的可丽饼，上头有草莓和橘子酱。他把对方平时会喝的咖啡换成了牛奶。英/国为自己点了三杯茶和一份烤好的法棍，上面涂着果酱。法/国慢慢地吃着，细心品尝着每一口食物，注意力一直集中在他的盘子上。英/国可以从他身上看到他长大后的影子。他旋转刀叉时的方式，他沉思时的眼神，以及当他试图藏起心里话时抿起的嘴唇。  
有那么一小会儿，英/国心中闪过一个短暂但强烈的愿望：他希望那个长大的法/国正坐在对面。  
“对不起。”法/国吃完后说道，他依然盯着他的盘子。  
“什么？”  
“之前，当你说起那些精灵和魔法的时候，我从来没有相信过你。我以为你在捉弄我。”法/国现在抬起了头，脸上是忧虑的神情，“但现在这整个世界——这里的一切都是魔法，对不对？有光却没有火，车子在跑却没有马来拉，所有东西都很大，很快——而且现在我身上又发生了这样的事……是不是未来的一切，都充满了魔法？”  
英/国的精灵朋友们总是因为法/国说英/国是个骗子而无情折磨他——尽管他的土地富有诗情，他的人民充满灵性，法/国本人从未被魔法吸引过。英/国认为这是因为他是如此被这个世界的人们所吸引，如此沉浸于与其他人的真实接触和社交活动中。他不需要另一个世界，因为他在这个世界里已经活得非常充实了。  
但听他道歉是一个非常新奇的体验。  
“没关系，法/国，”英/国温和地说，“这不是你的错。这个世界没有比它在1130年的时候更奇幻一点。是科技，它改变了一切。这里唯一和魔法有关的事就发生在你身上。”  
“你能弄好吗？”法/国的声音听上去十分不确定。英/国忘了取笑他，也失了自己的信心。  
“我会去试试的。”他保证道。  
他们终于到达了位于巴黎中心的那座雄伟的会议厅，差点就迟到了。法/国被埃菲尔铁塔吸引了注意力，但英/国把他拉走了，答应他“待会儿”就去那里。他们在入口处碰到了阿克赛拉，她将行程表和法/国的手机给了英/国。手机上有183个未查看消息。  
“去他的上帝。”英/国叹道，轻敲屏幕扫视着短信。6条来自普/鲁/士，8条来自西/班/牙，23条——来自他们三人的一个讨论组，4条来自德/国，2条来自加/拿/大，3条来自美/国，5条来自威/尼/斯亚诺【2】……  
法/国在旁边捏了他一把：“别那样用主的名字。”  
英/国挥手让他安静。“那让他别这么流行。我没时间去纠结这些事情。”他还在浏览着手机屏，在普/鲁/士的一条消息那里停住了： _不要单相思【3】下去了这真的一点都不酷_ 。单相思？什么时候法/国开始单相思别人的？普/鲁/士在说谁？  
 _你还记得怎么邀请别人吃饭，对吧？这条来自西/班/牙。他会到你的城市里去，一切都会很棒的！ ：）  
请不要问我这种问题，德/国的短信如此写道。我很感谢你帮助威尼斯亚诺，但是我没法给你提供相同的帮助。还有这个号应该是工作号码。_  
法/国——成人版的法/国， _他的_ 法/国——正在单恋某个人，现在还在向半个欧洲寻求建议。英/国的手变得潮湿。他将手机藏了起来，抓住法/国的手肘，领他走下走廊。  
“在这个时代，我们有这些峰会，”他快速解释道，“有将近两百个国家。大部分你都不会认识，那也没关系。你只要站我身边，别和任何人说话就好了。”  
“如果我说话，他们听得懂吗？”法/国提出疑问，英/国不确定他是否在开玩笑。  
他气冲冲地哼了一声：“试一下就知道了。”他转过一个拐角，向主会议室内偷偷看了一眼：“美/国！加/拿/大——可以的话，过来一下。”  
看起来大部分人已经到了，并且要么坐在座位上，要么正在屋内乱逛。美/国在点心桌那里——他当然在那儿，而且当然法/国为他们准备了马卡龙和玛德莲蛋糕——而加/拿/大……啊，在那里，正和乌/克/兰说话。但他们听到英/国的声音后都抬起头看向他，并且他们一定是从他的表情中读出了什么事情，因为他们俩一句话没说就向他走去。  
“你去哪儿了？”美国问道，还在吞咽着最后一口玛德莲蛋糕，“我一直在给你发短信，发了大概有，几个小时了。还有法/国在什么见鬼的地方？”  
“关于那个，”英/国含糊地说，抓着美/国和加/拿/大平整的衬衫领子将他俩拽到会议室外的门厅，“我们遇到了点麻烦。”  
法/国正藏在英/国背后，一只手捏着他的夹克边缘。他抬起头看向美/国和加/拿/大，接着来回看着他们两人，好像不知道该怎么应对他们。英/国觉得这不能怪他。他们的前殖民地们长得如此之高，而且严格意义上讲，这是法/国第一次遇见他们。  
“法/国？”加/拿/大温柔地问道。  
“我的老天，”美/国惊叫，“你做了什么？这是什么魔法把戏吗？”  
“为什么你就觉得是我的错！”英/国反驳道，“我一直在照顾他，这他妈也不是我干的！”  
“你确定吗？”美/国的眼中闪过一道犀利的光芒（这是他的智慧之光，不管他到底在说什么），“他有没有——噢，天呐。这就是你的反应？魔法报复之类的？”  
“回应什么？”英/国的一只手握紧了美/国的衬衫，“我告诉你，我和这件事一点关系都没有！我们得找个方法恢复一切，所以你，自由世界领袖先生，要找个方法停下这个没用的会议！”  
“呃，各位？”加/拿/大说话了。他正跪下，和法/国保持同一高度。而法/国……法/国在颤抖，他正向后退开，逃离美/国和英/国之间的那道怒气墙。  
瞬间，英/国放下了美/国的衬衫，向后退了几步。“抱歉，”他对法国说，用的是对方能听懂的语言，“这是……这是我们的家人，法/国。或者说是一部分。美/国，还有加/拿/大。”  
“我们的？”法/国疑惑地问道。  
“说来话长，”英/国含糊解释，“他们之前是小男孩，然后我们俩打架来争夺他们的抚养权……”  
“那么不是一起的。”法/国喃喃说道。  
“继续，”英/国气呼呼地向他的前殖民地说，“介绍一下你们自己。”  
加拿大在法/国和英/国说话时一直眯着眼睛，这时开口。“你好，”他用他特殊口音的法语说道，“我是加/拿/大。”  
看起来法/国就算理解不了每个单词，他还是能理解话中的情绪和语调。他点了点头，重复道：“加/拿/大（Canada）。”  
“老天，我的法语早废了。”美/国呻吟着。英/国刚要说法/国本来就不懂印/第/安法语，但美/国已经开始尝试了：“哇，你看起来，可真小。你多大了——五十？一百？对了，我是美/国，最酷的国家，可别让别人告诉你这点。”  
法/国只是又点了点头，有一点无助：“美国（Amérique）。”  
“他还是比你年纪大的。”英/国无情地告诉美/国，“现在，我需要你们中一个人来看着他，另一个人去停下会议，而我去找到挪/威这样我们就可以把整件事情料理好——”  
他被打断了——法/国突然转身，深吸了口气。具体说来，总会有一些国家开会迟到，而法/国正目瞪口呆地看着其中一位。  
“爷爷？”  
罗马诺正走在他的弟弟和西/班/牙之间。他停下了脚步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节注释：  
> 这篇可能会比我预计的稍微长一点，因为这章本来是要写世界会议的，但其实直到最后也没写到那里。  
> 法/国提到了阿基坦的埃莉诺，她先嫁给了法王路易七世，后来嫁给了英格兰国王亨利二世。她是狮心王理查的母亲。  
> 我知道成年法/国暗恋的对象很明显，但我们就假设英/国特别迟钝好了。  
> 最后，谢谢你们在第一章下留的评论！你们的评论很友善，也很激励人心。我希望你们依旧喜欢这一章。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 【1】 不是很清楚白/俄魔法设定是从哪里来的？有人能告诉我吗qwq  
> 【2】：原文用的是“Veneziano”，不是费里西安诺，明显是从意大利语的Venezia（威尼斯）变化而来的。这个名字应该是和子分“罗马诺”对应，一个在北一个在南。  
> 【3】："suffer a mental and physical decline, especially because of a broken heart."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开篇章节注释  
> 这章有点像个小插曲。我本来没打算从别的视角来写，但是这章很有必要转换视角，因为其他方式太难写了。我希望这样能成功，也希望你们会喜欢。我已经纠结几天了，现在我只想先把它放出来这样我可以开始编辑最后几段——是的我已经写好了！  
> 关于名字/称呼的注释：我让角色们用翻译的国名称呼对方。所以法/国叫英/国“Angleterre”，叫西/班/牙“Espagne”。但是，当他们提到一些不在那里的人或是没有直接叫对方，我就用了英文的名字，这样简洁一点。你可以脑补他们在用自己的语言说话。希望这不会太让人困扰！

当法/国意识到自己在做梦后一切变得易于理解了。他的城市变得充满魔力又陌生，艺术生产的速度让人震惊，人们谈到用到的种种奇怪的仪器设备，英/国变成了成年人，却显得充满魅力……还有现在。当他看到那个从大厅走来的男人后，法/国已确定他正在梦境里。  
他已经七个世纪没见到罗/马爷爷了，有一天晚上克洛维抱他起来，把他带回了自己的土地上。但法/国还记得他下巴刀削斧凿般的形状和鼻子的弧度，他深色的头发和琥珀色的眼睛。而这个男人现在正向他们走来……  
“爷爷？”他又问了一遍。有些地方不太对劲——这个男人瘦些，他的头发更直，他看起来很恼怒，而不是充满旺盛的活力。但是，如果这是个梦，法/国难道没有权利打声招呼吗？  
“法/国，不要，”英/国的声音从他头上某处传来，“法/国，那是 _罗马诺_ 。罗/马已经死了，你知道的。”  
他当然知道——他记得自己历史的每一个时刻。但梦是不用讲道理的。就算英/国沿着时间成长了，也许其他人退回了过去。也许罗/马又活过来了，并且比法/国记忆里的任何时候都年轻。  
“不可能是罗马诺，”法/国做梦似的呓语道/耳语道，“他那么小。我想教皇一定成天坐在他脑袋上，防止他长高。”  
这时，几件事同时发生了。那三个男人同时看向法/国，他们的表情一下变了——气愤、担忧、愤慨——最高的那个男人大步穿过整个门厅，一把揪住了英/国的衬衫。另两位也走上前来，脸上带着一模一样的困惑表情。接着，先前认识的人——加/拿/大、美/国——也站了出来，加/拿/大站到了法/国前面，而美/国试图分开英/国和另一个人。  
他听不懂他们说的任何一句话。他听到自己的名字被用各种方法念出来——France, Francia——和一些他感到熟悉的词语。有一个人还在和英/国打架，他的脸涨得通红，一边戳着对方的胸部一边大吼。那个男人终于稍稍转过头来，法/国看到了他的眼睛才意识到他是谁。  
“西/班/牙！”他绕过加/拿/大，抓住西/班/牙的衬衫将他向后拽，“西/班/牙，别打他，如果你伤害到他我就真的再也不和你说话了！”  
西/班/牙转过身，松开了英/国的衬衫。他低头看向法/国，海绿色的眼睛里充满关切。他集中神情想着什么，脸皱成了一团，接着他用拉丁语问道：“你刚刚是说再也不和我讲话了吗？”  
法/国克制住翻白眼的冲动。西/班/牙的法语一直不好，而现在他又被一位哈里发统治，大概再也没机会学了。至少他还没忘了他的拉丁语。  
“是的。”法/国抱着双臂回答，“过去的四百年和那比起来就不算什么了。”但说实话，法/国讨厌不能和西/班/牙说话。他怀念以前能随时穿过山峰去找西/班/牙的日子，想什么时候见他都可以，但他的国王们告诉他安达卢斯是一个大威胁，他必须谨慎行事。但这个西/班/牙——年长、挺拔而 _英俊_ ，为什么每个人都这么英俊？——看起来很像那个以前常常和法/国一起玩耍的男孩。也许当他回家后，他会告诉路易要对西/班/牙好点。  
另一个人——他真的是罗马诺吗？——用一种法/国听不懂的语言对西/班/牙说了些什么。他做了个“失败”的手势，先指了指英/国然后是法/国。西/班/牙点点头，回了他几句。  
“等等，我听不懂——”法/国曾被教导永远不要承认他不知道什么东西。宫廷里的夫人们总是告诉他只要微笑着装作听懂的样子，以后再去学他需要学的东西。这确实是个好建议，不过他通常不会碰到这样的场合。至少在宫廷里，每个人都说拉丁语或法语。  
但其他人都不在听他说话。英/国飞快地说着，接着美/国回应几句，然后加/拿/大非常轻声地说了什么，法/国都不确定自己是否听见他说话，更别提明白了。西/班/牙和罗/马/诺插了进来，突然间所有人的音量又变大了许多。  
法/国叹了口气——至少有些事，从他们还很小的时候到现在，一直没有变。  
“法/国（Francia）？”这是第三个人——肯定是威尼斯亚诺。他跪下身子，和法/国保持水平，脸上是友善的微笑。他正用拉丁语说话：“你还好吧？如果我突然间又变成小孩了，一定会非常害怕。但不用担心。这里有很多非常爱你的人，而且我们一定会让你变回来的。但是，啊，我们也好喜欢看到这样的你！法/国，你现在多可爱呀！我之前从来没有比你个子高的时候。多有趣！”  
听了这话法/国忍不住微笑。威尼斯亚诺说得很快，但他很友善，而且他的话让他又打起了精神。法/国走上前，亲了亲威尼斯亚诺的脸颊。威尼斯亚诺则给了他一个温暖的拥抱。  
看起来其他人终于吵完了。加/拿/大和美/国向后退，加/拿/大安慰性地捏了捏法/国的肩膀。接着他们俩就转身走回了主会议室——去参加英/国提到过的 _会议_ 。  
罗马诺——肯定是他，因为如果是罗/马的话他会以一种这个男人不曾办到的方式主导这次谈话。他也向房间走去，一边向他的弟弟打手势。威尼斯亚诺又抱了法/国一下，“别担心，需要我帮忙的时候和我说！”然后快速跟上了罗马诺。  
法/国则留下，和英/国、西/班/牙待在一起。  
英/国清清嗓子：“你可以和这个混蛋——和西/班/牙待着，就这会儿。行吗？我要去和一些人谈谈，找到解决这个问题的方法。”  
“你要离开？”  
英/国低头盯着自己的脚，笨拙地解释。“不，我会就在外面（的房间里）。但只是——嘿，你很喜欢西/班/牙，别想着不承认。你和他在一起待一两个小时也没有关系的。”  
啊，法/国想，这一定就是威尼斯亚诺刚刚说到的。不——  
“你会回来吗？”他问。  
“当然。”英/国揉了揉法/国的头发，法/国皱起鼻子逃开了，“我保证我会把问题解决的，法/国。”  
法/国想起一天，在草地上，有花环和明亮的阳光作伴。他点头：“你总是信守诺言，英/国。”  
英/国严肃的表情里飞快闪过一丝微笑。他和西/班/牙说了些话，然后走出了大厅。法/国看着他离开，吞下自己的恐慌。但他还没来得及叫英/国回来，或是做别的什么事，却震惊地发现自己被举了起来——有人抱住了他的腰，他被悬在空中。  
“西——西/班/牙！”法/国扭动挣扎，但这无法阻止西/班/牙，他依然轻松地将他抱在空中。他笑着，温暖又随和，之前面对英/国时的敌意已经完全不见了。  
“来吧，法/国，别人都走了，我们去找点事做。”他没等法/国答复就直接将他拎走，沿着走廊向另一扇门走去。西/班/牙用屁股顶开门，接着将法/国放下，门在他们身后自己合上了。  
法/国像一只淋湿的猫一样抖了抖自己，梳理了自己的头发，并将衬衫扯平。他检查了他的画，幸好它们依旧平平整整。他嘟囔着抱怨时发现自己听上去很像一个小孩子：“别不告诉我就这样做。”  
西/班/牙欣然点头，拉过一张椅子坐下。法/国趁这时看了一下整个房间——这是个小房间，中间有一张巨大的桌子，墙上嵌着大玻璃窗。它几乎是空的，除了另一张矮桌上还有几个奇怪的物体。  
“来坐下。”西/班/牙招呼道。片刻沉思之后，他问道：“这样可以吗？”  
一开始法/国不知道他是什么意思，但他一下子明白西/班/牙是在问所用的语言问题。法/国的拉丁语完全没问题，所以他耸了耸肩，鼻子朝天翘着，告诉西/班/牙他还没有能够像以前一样得到他所有的礼待。但是他还是坐到了另一张椅子上，交叉起两条腿环视四周，好像这样做可以让他对这个地方更加熟悉。  
“你知道，这件事真的很奇怪。我曾担心也许是英国故意对你做了这样的事。”西/班/牙将手肘撑在膝盖上，手撑着脸，“而且在你计划了那么久之后，太糟糕了！但我想现在我们只能相信他，对吧？你还好吧，法/国？”  
“他为什么会那样做呢？”法国咬着脸颊的内侧，忐忑地说，“他是我的附庸国。虽然他以前任性又粗鲁，但现在他看起来很友善，而且他肯让我拿到一副他的肖像，阿克赛拉小姐也信任他，所以他不可能干了这件事。他不会伤害我的。”  
“我希望你是对的，”西/班/牙说，“有时，我很担心你，特别是在有关他的事上。”  
“那是什么意思？”法/国问。这真不公平——西/班/牙看起来多么成熟，他的声音低沉平和，法/国的音调却越来越高。  
“没什么，没事。解释起来太麻烦了。”  
这不是个好借口，但法/国不想向西/班/牙追究这件事了。疲惫、忧愁和一丝悲伤的情绪在心中徘徊，他垂下目光，盯着自己的手。这时，一只温暖的手抚上他的头顶。  
“嘿，”西/班/牙说着，轻拍他的脑袋，“我来给你看点能让你开心起来的东西！”  
他拿起一个仪器，长得像之前英/国对着皱眉的那个东西一样。法/国迷惑地看着西/班/牙在上面按来按去，直到对方把它翻过来，带着胜利的微笑向他展示自己的成果。  
一张很小的肖像，贴在那个物体上——还是说它就是那个物体的一部分？法/国认出了处在画面中央的西/班/牙，他笑得眼睛都眯起来了，还露出了所有牙齿。他还搂着另外两个男人——一个显得非常苍白，有着银色头发和红色眼睛，脸上带着恶作剧似的笑容。然后是另一边……一个男人，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，带着会意的微笑，柔软的金发在他脸庞边垂下。  
法/国被惊吓到了：“这是……我？”  
“嗯，是的！”西/班/牙的笑容和画中的一摸一样，“那就是你，是年长以后的你，还有我，和普/鲁/士。所以即使现在你不和我说话，以后一切还是会好起来的。看，我们是最好的朋友。”  
这个想法让人安心，法/国想。但是，他有些无法认清画面中的这个男人。尽管他在微笑，他的眼睛深处却诉说着某种哀伤——这种情绪，法/国只会时不时感触到一下。  
“普/鲁/士是谁？”法/国问道，试图将自己的注意力分到别的地方。他喜欢那个银发男人的样子，尽管他还从来没见过他。  
西/班/牙大笑起来：“那可说来话长。但是不用担心，当你见到他后，你会喜欢他的。”过了一会儿，他问道：“还想看些其他的吗？”法/国带着好奇，点了点头。  
“这是一张上次的EU会议——啊，这是你和比/利/时还有德/国！”小仪器上的画面移动起来，变成了一张完全不一样的图像。这是魔法，法/国判断，他审视着这张画。他一下子就找到了画面正中间的自己，正亲吻着比/利/时的手。他的另一条手臂环绕在一个年轻男人的腰边——那是德/国，阿克赛拉也提到过这个名字——，将对方拉近过来。  
西/班/牙有许多魔法画像，他们一起浏览了所有的图画。这里面有许多罗马诺，有威尼斯亚诺和德/国，有普/鲁/士和一个看起来不是很像奥/地/利的人，虽然西/班/牙向法/国保证他就是奥/地/利。还有一大群年轻国家，即便法/国完全不知道他们是谁，西班牙还是介绍得很快——墨/西/哥，委/内/瑞/拉，哥/伦/比/亚，古/巴。  
“我们也来看看你的手机！”西班牙过了一会儿说，“英/国把它给我了……让我瞧瞧，一——九——零——四……啊，对了！”  
法/国扬起眉毛看着他的动作，因为他实在不知道西/班/牙在做什么。但是他决心拿回他作为“大哥”的自信和骄傲，于是他只是向后倚在椅子上，伸出一只手接过那个“手机”。  
它和西/班/牙的手机基本一样，只是现在他们有更多法/国自己的照片可以看。有一个留着长辫的女孩出现了很多次（“摩/纳/哥，”西/班/牙告诉他），又是比/利/时，德/国，加/拿/大和美/国，另一个深色头发的姑娘（“塞/舌/尔！”），以及其他很多人。但是在这些图片里，有两个压倒性的模式可循。  
第一是法/国有很多自己的影像。都是特写——画面里捕捉了他的双眼，他下颚的曲线，他在镜头前挥手。他非常在意他的衣服或者是头发，并且他总带着一副飘飘然的微笑，但笑意没有真正达到他的眼睛里。  
第二是他有非常、非常多的英/国的影像。其中一些和英/国在塞纳河边的那副肖像没什么不同——英/国看向一边，脸上蒙着一层阴影或是只有侧脸。但是，里面还有英/国转身向某人大喊大叫的样子，他的手在空中挥动。或是英/国靠在墙上睡着了，被美/国和加/拿/大夹在中间。  
没有一张法/国和英/国在一块儿的图片。  
法/国总是很擅长阅读别人的情绪，他发现这个本领也可以用在这些小小的魔法相片上。他几乎可以看见不同人之间的种种关系，就像他们被线连在了一起。谁是家人，谁是朋友，谁是爱人。  
一件事实沉甸甸地压上他的胸口，他手中的手机掉到了地上。  
“法/国？”西/班/牙站起身来，关切地探身看着他，“怎么了？”  
“我饿了！”法/国宣布道，抬起头看向西/班/牙，带着一丝微笑，“我们早饭没吃很多，你能再找点吃的给我们吗？”  
西/班/牙目光锐利，注视了他一会儿，然后笑了：“当然可以。你就待在这儿，好吗？我一会儿就回来。”  
法/国微笑着挥手，而西/班/牙离开了房间，将房门关上。他走了以后，法/国弯腰捡起了手机。最后一张画像严肃地瞪着他——这里面一共有五个人，是唯一一张法/国和英/国在同一张图里的。但他们站在了相反的两侧，中间是美/国和其他两个人。如果忽视掉其他人，他们俩正朝着对方。英/国举起了手，法/国猜想他正做出一个粗鲁的手势；而法/国翻着天大的白眼，嘲笑对方。  
在诺曼征服后，当英/国第一次来他家过了很长一段时间，法/国向他展示了自己的私人领地。那是一片开阔的草地，周围只有大树环绕，法/国和英/国可以在里面待着，没有一个人回来打扰他们。法/国花了很大劲教英/国法语，英/国则会扭动着逃开，一边抱怨着一边被他的衣服绊倒了，将它们弄坏弄脏。但是有时他累了，想在阳光下打个盹，这时他就会将毛茸茸的脑袋枕在法/国的膝盖上，满足于让对方轻轻拍打他的背直到他入睡。或者他会告诉法/国他将怎样成长为一位骑士，而法/国会成为他的——  
法国把手机藏在他新衬衫里，然后从桌上拿走了他的肖像画。然后，离开这间房间以及这幢大楼，是再容易不过的事情。  
-  
“你说把他弄丢了到底是他妈什么意思？”今天英/国第二次感到想把西/班/牙那颗该死的脑袋扯下来的冲动，“你就只有那一个工作——确实就那一个！照看一个孩子能有多难？”  
“他说他饿了——我只是去拿点三明治！我回来的时候，他已经不在了。”西/班/牙不肯让英/国占自己上风，但是那一瞬间他看上去也被自己的忧虑分去了注意。至少这应该是事实，英/国想。  
“你当初就不应该让他一个人留在那儿！”英/国把西/班/牙推开，转身在小房间里走来走去，“你和他说了什么？他现在可能在任何地方——他甚至都不会说现在的语言！”  
当然，他们还在法国，这是让人宽慰的一点。即使他处在一个不同的时间轴上，这里仍然是法/国的土地。但是在过去的两小时里英/国和他的魔法同伴交流了一下，有一件事情已经非常明确了。  
“今天晚上我必须得带他去精灵那里，”英/国嘶哑地说，“别挡着我的路——我现在去找他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节注释  
> 这里是一点历史事实——  
> 法/国提到了克洛维一世（https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clovis_I），第一位“法国的雏形”（what would become France）的国王。  
> 法/国不和西/班/牙说话的原因是在十二世纪，西班牙是伊斯兰伊比利亚（又称为安达卢斯）的一部分。虽然事实上在文化领域里这两者是有互相交流的，但我想象那时国家自己是没有什么联系的。西班牙的穆斯林统治时期是从711年到1492年。  
> 关于摩纳哥，我参考了1215年作为建国年份，因此法/国还不知道她是谁。而条顿骑士团大概在1190年才成立，所以法/国也不认识普/鲁/士。  
> 并且没错，法/国的手机密码是一个日期。我真的不需要解释1904年是什么意思，对吧？  
> 再次感谢你们的友善评论！我真的非常喜欢看到有反馈，所以谢谢你们。


	4. Chapter 4

与巴黎的夏日一同而来的，是令人感到憋闷的热浪和熙熙攘攘的人群。英/国已经在城里找了好久了，他在四处奔走，在不满的游客和傲慢的法国人间挤出路来，目光扫视着搜寻着某个金头发的小脑袋。但这几乎是不可能完成的任务，因为他所要寻找的法/国不是那个他熟悉的法/国。这个法/国不知道当他伤心的时候他总会去巴黎圣母院，在长椅上祈祷一会儿。或者他会去卢浮宫里面一个专属于他的地方，紧挨着蒙娜丽莎的房间旁边，在那儿他不仅能看见画，还能看见欣赏画的人们。而有时他会在蒙马特闲逛，手里拿着杯葡萄酒，在圣心大教堂投下的阴影里悠闲地和艺术家们调情，留下无数的欢笑。而埃菲尔铁塔不是他在巴黎最喜欢的地方——相反，它是前往其他地方途中的一张板凳，是拍摄他的伟大纪念碑的绝佳位置。  
这座城市已经完全不是法/国熟悉的样子了，因此英/国对他会去哪里完全没有头绪。但这不会阻止他继续寻找，尽管汗已经湿透了他的衬衫和马甲，他试图不去注意到自己知道关于他的法/国的一切琐事。他也试着忽略自己砰砰直跳的恐惧的心，害怕自己会永远失去那个法/国。  
好几个小时以后他承认自己失败了，气喘吁吁地回到会议室，感到非常灰心。美/国和加/拿/大把一切都管理得很好，英/国希望没有人注意到到底发生了什么。当他进去的时候，主会议室是空着的；已经到了四点，按照法/国的计划其他人肯定去休息了。英/国重重地叹了口气，拉出一把椅子，用手遮住自己的脸。  
“英/国先生？”阿克赛拉从门外探头进来，关心地看着他，“一切都好吗？法/国先生在哪里？”  
英/国咽了口口水。他该怎么告诉她，他把她的国家弄丢了？挪/威的警告声还在他的耳边回响，他说仲夏夜的魔咒只能在施效第一天内解除。但如果他们永远找不到法/国，这些也无所谓了。  
“先生？”阿克赛拉又问道。她走进房间，英/国看见她捧着——一大束红白两色的玫瑰，被棉纸包裹着，又用缎带扎紧了。  
“那是什么？”鲜花分散了一会儿他的注意力，他在思考怎样向她解释现在的情况。  
“啊……”阿克赛拉看向一旁，有点尴尬，“你看，法/国先生之前订了这些花，要求它们准时到这儿。他那时也不知道自己会，呃，发生状况。我真的可以肯定他本来想亲自给你的！”  
在英/国有所反应之前，阿克赛拉把花束推到他面前。果不其然，在那些花朵里躺着一个小小的白色信封。他一下子就认出了那个——愚蠢的、过于花俏的、充斥着圈圈画画的笔迹。  
 _英国（Angleterre)_  
英/国无言地撕开信封，抽出一张小卡片。再一次地，那熟悉的笔迹正责难地瞪着他。  
 _你不觉得，我们花这么多时间和精力在这些会议上很有趣吗？曾经，当你有了新的外交建议，你只会过来对着我的城堡门墙大吼大叫。有时，我会怀疑，自己是不是在怀念那些过去的日子。但你大概不会，而我想我不能怪你。  
但最近你太过操劳了。以前你多么热爱一年里的这段时光，而现在你把乐趣都锁起来，在处理税收提案和修订条约中度过这一天。你知道，我确实很佩服你的勤劳。但我不总是希望你如此努力工作。今晚，你已经在我的城市里了。所以请一定允许我带你去吃晚饭，并同你游乐一番。  
不要把整个世界都抗在肩膀上，我亲爱的骑士（mon cher chevalier）。看见你从来没有笑脸，我感到非常难过。如果你自己不能处理好这些事，我想，我得给你带上鲜花的花冠，再把你和你的责任分开一会儿，直到你完全休息好了。  
你允许我这样做吗？  
你真诚的（Cordialement à vous,）  
法国_  
读完之后英/国仍长久地注视着这张卡片。他试着重新理解他和法/国关系中的这些感情——那些侮辱和嘲笑。他恍然想到法/国也许是故意捉弄他，是想让他笑起来。但最近法/国很少这样做了，而且实际上英/国想不起来上一次他们谈天的时候，除了问候一句“首相向你致以他的问候”以及对方的“好的，总统也致以问候”。  
但那些都可以先放一放，英/国意识到，因为现在，他知道到哪里去找法/国了。  
“英/国先生？”阿克赛拉问道，惊慌地看到他摇晃地站起身向门口跑去。  
他回头了一下：“谢谢你，阿克赛拉。请把花放到水里！”  
他停下片刻，给美/国、加/拿/大和西班牙各发了条简短的消息——最后一个对象他有些犹豫，但他认为那个国家至少应该知道他的朋友现在并且之后会很安全。接着英/国喊了辆出租车，闪了下他的信用卡，让司机踩紧油门向目的地进发。  
当英/国赶到枫丹白露城堡时已经过了五点。仍有大批游客排队等着参观拿破仑的住所——他们从来不知道他的对手的名字，而英/国对此感到嫉妒。但他没有兴趣到宫殿里头去。不，千百年来这里被无数次重塑，现在法/国无法认出这里的任何东西。英/国转而向后面走去，走向花园。  
这些日子里，草地都被修剪得整整齐齐，上面铺着卵石小径，两旁均匀分布着大树。法/国那些疯狂生长的草甸早就不在了，但是英/国依然看到了一个熟悉的身影靠在一棵树下，眺望着湖面。  
“你能想到我有多担心你吗？”英/国的声音从紧咬的牙缝间溜出来，他在法/国面前停下。  
另一个国家都没抬起头。“离开。我不想要你在这里。”  
那是个谎言，英/国想。你从来不会把我从这里赶走。但他还是问了下去：“为什么呢，法/国？”  
“因为我恨你！”法/国的双拳在他的膝上紧握，避开英/国的对视，“我恨你，而且你对我撒谎了，你不会再来这儿了！滚开，这是我的土地，如果你不走我就把你扔进湖里，我发誓我会——”  
他被打断了，英/国跪下抱住法/国，拉着他挨近自己的胸膛。英/国轻笑着说：“再过几年吧。到时候你的威胁会更有技巧一些。”  
“闭嘴！”法/国推着他，努力让自己摆脱对方的拥抱，“我不想和你说话！我不想你谈论我会变成什么样子！离——我——远——点！”  
他一个词一个词地喊出最后一句话，踢着英/国，有一脚正好踢到英/国的膝盖。英/国不得不放开法/国，而他立刻站起来向后退去。英/国还待在原地不动。  
“你为什么恨我，法/国？”  
一开始看起来法/国好像不愿回答这个问题。他的脸红了，金发凌乱，胸膛随着浅浅的呼吸缓慢起伏。他转过头去。  
“因为你恨我。”英/国惊慌地看到法/国大哭了起来，“你恨我，对吧？所以西/班/牙会那么担心，并且每个人看见我们时都那么惊讶，然后我看见了那些画！然后我以为——我以为——”  
尽管法/国对所有的感情都充满热爱（for all his love of feeling)，但他不愿让任何人看到这样状态下的他。英/国只记得很少的几次他看见法/国真正的哭泣——哭得完全不好看，脸红红的，没有一点魅力。他记得滑铁卢过后的那个晚上，还有二战给他带来的情绪上的打击。他还在他们将玛丽·安托瓦内特斩首的那天哭了，尽管他也在笑。但在过去的数百年里，这样的场合都非常罕见。  
“你以为什么，法/国？”英/国温和地问。  
法/国抬起头看他，眼睛眯成细缝。这么多年来，英/国已经很了解这副表情了，但是他记得直到贞德的死之前法/国从未对他摆出这样的表情。  
“你答应过我，”法/国嘶嘶地说，“你会成为我的朋友。我们会在一起，成为同盟。还有你说——你说我爱你也是可以的。然后你问我还记不记得，我当然记得，但你让我以为你遵守了你的诺言。但你没有。”  
法/国缓缓蹲到地上，抱住他的膝盖蜷成一团。他看起来不可思议的小，这景象让英/国的内心震颤起来。法/国是——法/国是 _强大的_ 。就算是在他虚弱疲惫的时候，他也会坚持下去。即使是在投降的时候，他也依旧威严，并向敌人挑衅。但现在他却……  
英/国走过来将法/国揽到怀里。法/国半真半假地推他，但英/国抱得紧紧的，  
“我不能把过去九百年的事都解释给你听，法/国，”他开始说，“那太复杂了。你会对我做一些事，我也会对你做一些事，然后我们会仇恨对方。如果这不是你想听到的，我很抱歉。”  
“不要说了，”法/国说，闭上双眼，“停下来，不要告诉我——”  
“但是我确实记得，”英/国继续说，“它就在那里，对吗？那时的城堡看起来很不一样。但我当时很不喜欢我的国王，非常非常不喜欢，所以我来这里和你一起玩。然后有一天我告诉你威廉给了我一把剑，因为他想教我成为一名骑士。”  
法/国安静下来，浅浅呼吸着，脸上还挂着最后的泪珠。  
“而且那天你看上去多么美丽，对不对，法/国？你为你的漂亮衣服而骄傲，然后我说你看上去像个女孩，而你只是笑了，把那当成赞美。我很讨厌你那样做。看上去我永远无法像你激怒我一样激怒你。”  
更小的国家像是哽住了，发出了一点介于打嗝和笑声之间的声响。  
“然后我对你说——每个骑士都需要一位公主。而你很愿意坐在山坡上看我耍弄那把剑，尽管我们俩都知道在这方面你比我擅长多了。想知道一个秘密吗？你一直都比我好。虽然你不总是最擅长打仗的，但我从未能在剑术上赢过你。”  
法/国转过头去，在英/国怀里蜷缩起来，好像他能钻进对方的胸膛里一样。  
“但结束的时候你赐予我了你的恩典，在我手腕上系了一条你袍子上的缎带，还用鲜花给我做了一顶王冠，我说这些事都很傻。但我还是亲了你的手——记得吗？”  
英/国感到法/国点了点头，感到他的小手紧紧扣着英/国的衬衫。  
“我还说了，真正的骑士要和公主结婚。所以有一天我们也会那么做。然后就像你说的一样，我们谈到我们会成为同盟和朋友而你说——你说你爱我。我不知道那时你怎么知道那样的事情。爱是一个太过宽泛的概念，你怎么会那么确定呢。”  
英/国不知道什么时候他的思绪已经从过去飘回到了现在，但他意识到他的感觉依旧没变。法/国总是很相信他的感觉，也清楚他感觉到的东西，而英/国从来不是那样的。比起承认自己还有别的情感，还是把自己藏在敌意后面要简单得多。  
“我一直都很清楚，”法/国说，“知道爱的事情。在罗/马爷爷家里，我知道他最爱威尼斯亚诺和罗马诺。西/班/牙有他的兄弟，而且每一个人都有他们最爱的人。我在画里面也看见了。而我一直寻找——我一直在寻找最爱我的人。”  
“噢，法/国，”英/国叹了口气，“很多人爱你。你得知道这一点，是吧？”  
“不是像那样，”法/国坚持道，“那不是我想要的样子。你不明白，英/国，有的时候我会感到非常孤独，不知道怎么办。即使在我能和西/班/牙说话的时候也不一样。和比/利/时也不一样，她有她的兄弟。在那些图片里，我看了又看，然后我想，是不是那个人我还没有碰见。但不是这的，对吗？”  
“你会爱上很多很多人的，法/国，”英/国抵触地说。他的脸变得通红：“不全是一样的——你知道，关心一个人有许多种方式。”  
“那，你呢？”法/国拉远了和英/国的距离，直直看向对方的双眼，“我说了我想要做的事，就在这里。你还记得所有的事情。所以你——你爱我吗，英/国？”  
英/国咳了一声转过头去。“我现在不能和你进行这样的对话。你是个孩子。而且除非我能把你带到仙后陛下那里，不然你就会永远是这个样子了。”  
“我不是一个小孩子，”法/国坚持说，“你知道的——我有几百岁了！就、就告诉我吧。求求你了。”  
“我不能。”英/国嘟囔着。  
法/国皱起了脸，但片刻后他再次抬起头。他的眼睛睁得大大的，神情中带着恳求：“那让我待在这儿。”  
“什么？你到底在说什么？”  
“让我保持这个样子，待在这儿。我们可以将一切重新来过。一切都会——都会像它本来应有的样子发展。我不会再做任何让你恨我的事情。我保证！”  
“法/国，你不能待在这里。世界需要——世界需要一个经历过所有历史的法国。你不能像这样留在这里。”英/国从没想过他会为法/国——任何一个法/国——辩护，但他清楚他话里的实情。  
“求求你了，”法/国央求道，小手捧着英/国的脸颊。  
“不行，法/国。我很抱歉。”  
回伦敦的火车上静悄悄的，那是一段十分漫长的路程。英/国从法/国的表情中看出他被火车吓到了，于是他将手臂搭在他肩上，让他抓住自己的手。但是法/国没有真的和他对话。他一直低头注视着早上的那些画，眉毛紧皱似乎在思索着什么，带着被挫败的神情。  
他们搭乘英/国的车从伦敦出发去埃平森林。英/国几乎可以预料到法/国的问题，但这小男孩一句话都没问。他盯着窗外英/国的土地，时不时充满渴望地叹一口气。一把小刀在英/国胃里扭动起来，绞得他生疼。  
他已经有段时间没来森林的这块特别的地方了，但英/国依旧熟悉去那里的路线，就好像它已经刻进了他的皮肤里。他牵起法/国的手，引着他在树木之间穿行。当他们到达时，差不多九点了。  
“罗宾，”英/国大喊，咬紧了牙，“我需要和你说话。”  
他们只能听见风穿过树林间的沙沙声，但过了一会儿之后：“噢，亲爱的阿尔比恩——我以为你说过你 _不准备_ 加入我们的？”  
“我没时间闲谈，帕克，”英/国说，握紧了法/国的手，“我需要和仙后谈一谈。立刻。”  
“嗯，”精灵思考着，“你知道她不喜欢未经通报的来访者。你应该看一看上次奥伯伦国王【1】突然出现在她的沐浴池边时她的样子——”  
“帕克！”英/国吼道，法/国在他身边抖了一下。这感觉肯定很奇怪，英/国想，他只能听见英/国这一边的对话。  
“哦，冷静下来，阿尔比恩。”突然间有微光一闪而过，接着仙后在四处闪耀的光芒中出现了。她的金发此时正松散地垂下，礼服是闪闪发光的白色和金色。  
英/国低下头鞠了一躬。“陛下，”他轻声地说，“我来请求您帮我一个忙。”  
仙后看向法/国，歪头笑了。“是了，”她狡猾地说，“我能看出来。”  
英/国从她和帕克的表情中读出了些什么。“别告诉我，”他说，“是你干的？有意的？”  
帕克大笑起来。“噢，别那么生气，阿尔比恩。你知道我们喜欢做怎样的恶作剧。而且我记得，你以前常常鼓励我们去做这样的事。”  
“就算是，我现在可没鼓励你们！快让他恢复原状！”  
“英/国？”法/国问道，拉了拉他的手，“现在是怎么回事？”  
英/国摇了下脑袋。“把他恢复过来，”他说道，直直地看向仙后，“你知道你不能对这个局面置之不理。”  
仙后笑了，笑容温暖而开朗。“你总是这么严肃，”她说，“当然，你应该记得我在仲夏日的时候喜欢做哪一种恶作剧？”  
“女王陛下喜欢看到恋人相聚。”帕克沾沾自喜地说。  
“那这个小花招怎么可能做到这一点呢？”英/国质问。帕克和仙后摇了摇头，同情地看向他。  
“来吧，小家伙，”仙后喃喃地说，伸出手握住法/国的另一只手，“我们来把你再次调整回来。”  
法/国可以感觉到但看不到她；他惊慌地看向英/国，而英/国正诧异地看向仙后，但她只是微微垂下头。她琥珀色的眼睛里没有任何欺骗的意味，英/国发现自己只能信任她。他放下法/国的手，将他向前推去。  
“去吧，法/国，”英/国说，“我保证，会没事的。”  
法/国似乎想在英/国的脸上找到些什么，他的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，接着又眯起来，无声疑问着。但这时他点了点头。  
“我认为你确实遵守了你的诺言，英/国。”他轻声说。仙后拉他向前走去，他跟着她走进了一圈明亮的光芒中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节注释
> 
> 枫丹白露宫在巴黎城外约60公里的地方。有记录表明在1110s的时候那里有一个防射城堡。正和我的想法一致——但同时又很不方便！因为许多巴黎的著名建筑物都是在12世纪下半叶的时间里有原型的。比如，巴黎圣母院初次建造的时间恰好在法/国所处的时间之后。  
> （顺带一提，法/国是徒步走到枫丹白露的。他比现在更习惯走很长的路，而且他完全有动力走这段路。并且他也许也有那种，神奇的国家快速行走技巧。）  
> 埃平森林是在大伦敦地区和埃塞克斯之间的一大片森林。  
> 以及这个版本的仙后和帕克是从莎士比亚的作品那里借用的。  
> 只剩一部分啦！感谢你们一直陪我坚持到现在。
> 
> 译者注  
> 【1】奥伯伦国王是仙后的丈夫 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oberon


	5. Chapter 5

英/国再次坐到了他的书桌前，尽管他都没试着假装处理一会儿文书工作。相反，他只是盯着房间另一头的老爷钟，指针慢吞吞地走动着。昨天夜里——还是今天早上？——他在凌晨四点接到了法国政府的电话。现在已临近三点，施下魔咒后的一天就快结束了。  
他的眼皮感到沉重，但现在他最不想做的事情就是睡觉。英/国将手肘撑在桌上，下巴搁在手上。咬紧下唇，他回忆起这一天发生的事。他内心里是相信仙后和帕克的。不是因为他们特别值得信赖，而是因为自诞生时他就认识他们，而且他们清楚，将法/国保持孩子的样子会永久地破坏世界的平衡。  
然而，当英/国想到那个孩子时，他感到一阵遗憾。在他们年少的时候，法/国是霸道而傲慢的。他甜腻腻的和人亲热，又居高临下地对待他人，简直就是个专给别人制造怒火的家伙。他并没有失去这些特质，只是他的感情变得更加尖锐和傲慢。而英/国更喜欢那样，因为这样他至少知道他和法/国对对方的仇恨是同样等级的。  
现在，他却想起一束玫瑰和一封塞在他夹克口袋里的信，不知道怎样做才好。  
“老实说，阿尔比恩，如果你总是皱着眉毛，你的脸就会一直保持那样了。”  
英/国不需要抬头就知道帕克来了。他打了个哈欠，问道：“好了吗？”  
“你知道， _我_ 可以把你的脸固定成那样好给你个教训。我以前这样做过，在派对上很流行！”  
“罗宾，”英/国说，“ _结束了吗？_ ”  
他感到帕克落在桌子上，晃起他的腿。“当然好了。女王陛下从来不会立下一个她没法遵守的诺言！而且我也不会，我想这就是为什么我总是不会轻易发誓。”  
“你让我得头痛了。”英/国抱怨道。  
“那你很幸运，我正好可以把你的注意力从头痛上转移出去！”  
帕克是英/国认识最久的朋友，因此英/国没有伸手把他给扼死。然而，他却转过头嘟囔：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
帕克的鞋跟不停敲着抽屉。“啧啧，阿尔比恩，对精灵撒谎可不聪明。不过先让我告诉你，你那亲爱的法国人现在已经恢复了他应有的年纪和成熟的样子，正在那间花俏的巴黎公寓里呼呼大睡，好像什么事都没发生过。你不高兴吗？你知道，幸好女王陛下没想留下他。她确实很喜爱漂亮的男孩子。”  
“法/国不漂亮。”英/国从牙缝里挤出话来。他的手也握得紧紧的放在膝上，关节泛出白色。  
“是的，”帕克漫不经心地说，“这是最关键的一点。不是他爱你的事实，或者是他在他是小孩和成年人的时候都这样向你表白；更不是你其实很想念你们还是孩子时共度的时光，并且在这一切发生时你正做梦梦到以前的事。”  
英/国转过头看向那个精灵，张着嘴不知说些什么反驳的话。但最后他只能这么说到：“闭、闭嘴！你一点都不知道你在说什么！”  
帕克将头枕在手上，摇起了头：“别对自己说谎了，阿尔比恩。这很不雅。当初我们把你教的比这样好多了！”  
“你们根本没有抚养我！”  
精灵转向他露齿一笑，眼睛里闪过一道怪异的金光。“是的。因为你知道，我也知道，精灵到底是什么。我们是这片土地中蕴含的魔力的具象。我们是阿尔比恩大地的一部分。”  
“帕克，”英/国哀求道，“请别说了。”  
但是帕克摇着头，身体向前倾，直到他的额头几乎碰上英/国的额头。“不管你喜不喜欢，我们是你的一部分，阿尔比恩。我们遵循你的怪念头，还有欲望，而行动。所以如果你真的打算让这件事过去，至少承认你确实想要再见那个小青蛙一次。”  
英/国下意识地吞咽着。他没有……他之前也没……他 _恨_ 法/国，每一个，从罗马时期一直到现在。但是即使在他这么想的时候，他看见法/国抱住他的手臂，向他微笑着，亲吻他的脸，带着热切的目光跟着他。法/国的诚意，至少作为孩子时的，是无可置疑的。但是仍然……  
“我被吓到了。”英/国喘着气说。  
“好吧，至少你足够国家来承认这一点。”帕克安慰地说。他拍了拍英/国的头，像从前英/国还小的时候那样揉皱了对方 的头发。但是当英/国再次抬头的时候，他发现房间只剩下他一人。帕克走了。  
英/国在黑暗中独自坐了一会儿，但最终他不得不承认自己被打败了。他重重地叹了口气，上床睡觉去了。  
他很幸运，巴黎在他的通勤范围之内，因为第二天早上他起晚了，差点在第二天的世界会议上迟到了。他在早晨七点时收到了一封来自阿克赛拉小姐的邮件，里面包含了一份修改后的时间表，但只字未问前一天为什么会有那么多耽误。英/国必须把这件事交给阿克赛拉——如果说是谁把整件事处理得很好，那就是她了。  
但当他走进会议室的时候，他依然紧张不安，皮肤下仿佛窜过了一阵电流。就像前一天那样，其他的国家四处晃悠着等待会议开始。印/度从房间另一边向英/国挥手；英/国打了个哈欠，揉了揉脸，葡/萄/牙看向他，扬起一边的眉毛。这是平常的样子，他对自己说。他可以处理好这些。他可是他妈的联合王国（包括自己和别的几块土地），他绝对能搞定这一场会议——  
法/国在那里。他正站在房间的一头，唇边流露出那种会心的微笑。他的头发在脑后被一条缎带扎起，他那件西装外套下的酒红色衬衫映衬出他白皙的皮肤。他手上拿着一个皮包——英/国意识到那大概是他的平板包。  
他正站在一个半圆中心，旁边是西/班/牙和意/大/利兄弟俩。他在交谈的间隙间抬起头来，目光与英/国交汇。一瞬间，英/国不知道该怎么反应，但接着法/国弯起一根手指，挥手招呼他过来。  
英/国恶狠狠地咒骂着向他走来，下巴高扬。  
“啊，英/国，”法/国一边喊他一边靠近过来，“我刚刚才和西/班/牙说到你之前起到了多么大的作用，就是昨天。我的助理也这么告诉我。你能相信我睡过了整个会议吗？做这些准备活动肯定比我预计的累人多了。而且男人确实需要他的美容觉的，对吧？”  
在一瞬间英/国没有理解法/国的话。他看向西/班/牙，对方不易令人察觉地摇了摇头。于是英/国一下子明白了——法/国不记得了。并且不管出于什么理由，西/班/牙和其他人也装作什么事都没发生。  
他扮了个鬼脸：“真糟糕，一天的睡眠也没法帮你，青蛙。”虽然这么说着，他却一直被法/国分去注意，忍不住留意对方喉咙的线条，以及在顶端解开的衬衫下微微露出的一点皮肤。真是气死人的混蛋。  
法/国看了他一会儿——天哪，九百年的时光让他的双眼产生了多大的变化。他们不再是天空蓝般的清澈，而是幽暗而深不可测。英/国不确定那样的目光是什么意思。  
“无论如何！”他说着，头向后仰勉强地笑了笑，“我们中有一些人有真正的工作要做。请原谅。”  
他拖着步子走回自己的座位，把自己扔进椅子里。直到他再次抬头的时候他才注意到窗户边花瓶里的鲜花——红白两色的玫瑰，被转到能沐浴到阳光的方向。  
之后，这一天过得很缓慢。印/度就经济扩张话题做了一次演讲，但英/国只放了一半精力在上面，尽管这件事和自己大有利害关系。接着越南也起身发言，而英/国都不知道她说了什么。在午饭休息时，英/国避开了法/国。他找到了屋内一个最远的角落来避开那些该死的玫瑰，在那里飞快地吃着他的三明治。  
“你看起来要爆炸了。”美/国漫不经心地评价道。  
“再不闭嘴的话，你看起来会挨我一巴掌。”英/国一边咬三明治一边回答。  
但就连美/国和加/拿/大也说，如果法/国不知道昨天发生了什么，也许那是最好的情况。  
“毕竟，”加/拿/大嘟囔着，“你们也不需要再找其他的什么事情来争吵，对吧？”  
英/国思考加/拿/大是否一直会这样暗讽，还是只有今天他故意用这种语气来说话。  
今天最后的会议安排给了英/国。他抓起他的文稿走向房间前头，一如既往地高昂着头。但是当走到讲台上时英/国感到嘴巴发干，瞪着自己的笔记却认不出来，仿佛它们是用外语写的。  
他的目光扫过整个房间，不由自主地落在法/国身上。他坐在椅子上，身体向前倾，期待地看着英/国。对上他的眼神后，他向后靠回椅子上，笑了。那不是一个暗示性的，或是嘲讽性的微笑。不，那是一个单纯的笑容，含着真诚和 _鼓励_ 。从前，当他用他的剑砍木头时，法/国也会这样看着他。  
英/国的心脏突然从他的胸膛里落下，落得远远的，他甚至感觉不到它在跳动。  
最终，他清了清嗓子，总算开始讲话。他花了几个星期准备这次演讲，所以当他开始演说以后，那些文字就不费力地流淌出来。他甚至还在发言里成功刺了一下德/国，而他一直把这算为自己的胜利。  
他再次回到座位上，向后靠进椅子里。当法/国起身发表闭幕词时，英/国瞪着自己的双手，沉思。  
其他人很快离开了房间。比/利/时和摩/纳/哥准备带越/南、台/湾以及墨/西/哥去四处观光；威/尼/斯亚诺和德/国一起走了；当然，美/国搂着加/拿/大昂首阔步地去找喝饮料的地方去了；西/班/牙则和他的兄弟以及罗/马诺一同离开。  
“你打算在我的会议室里睡觉吗，英/国？”  
英/国猛地抬头，法/国的脸与他只有几英寸之遥。他尖叫一声，举起一只手挡在中间，飞快地向后挪了两英尺。他的手掌扇到了法/国的下巴，对方咒骂着向后退去，一副被冒犯的样子。  
“你究竟是怎么了？”法/国问。  
“不要偷偷靠这么近！说真的，去学点礼仪！”英/国双臂交叉叠在胸前，怒视着法/国。  
“噢，别说啦，”法/国疲倦地说，“我就来问你一个问题，烤牛肉（rosbif）。”  
“怎么了？问吧。”  
“你愿意和我去看塔吗？”法/国看向他的表情捉摸不透，话语中没有一丝暗示意味。  
“什么？”  
“昨天，我问的时候，你说‘待会儿’。我相信，‘待会儿’就是现在了。所以，你来吗？”  
“昨天……”英/国咬到了舌头。昨天，法/国是一个小孩子。而英/国说过如果他们有时间，会一起去看埃菲尔铁塔。  
“英/国？”  
“好的，”英/国说，“我们走。”  
他们沉默地走过巴黎的街道，光线昏沉。法/国行走时带着一种娴熟的优雅风度，向他的市民们挥手，并熟练地躲开了拥挤路段。英/国在后头跟着他，手插在口袋里，一边走一边整理自己的思绪。  
他们到达后法/国就去找售票处说话，而英/国走到塔的正下方站着。他一直不是很关心它的式样或者是它令人叹为观止的高度，当然他也不会庆祝它所纪念的革命。但是现在，它已经成为法/国如此重要的一部分，英/国无法想象一个没有它存在的世界。  
（他也无法想象一个没有法/国， _这个_ 法/国，存在的世界。）  
法/国带着两张票回来了，但他们绕过了排队的人群，挤进了电梯里，一路上升到天际线。英/国依然撅着嘴，瞪着自己的双手，而法/国转过身去注视着随他们上升时周围变幻的景象。  
他们走出电梯，踏进巴黎温暖的空气里。法/国靠在栏杆上眺望他的城市。英/国尴尬地站了一会儿，接着他清了清嗓子。  
“所以，你记得。”  
法/国转向他，脸上浮出苍白的微笑。“自一战后我就没有连续睡过四小时以上了，”他吐露出这个秘密，“但是告诉别人我忘记了更容易做到，而且也不用回答他们的问题。”  
“然后呢，你没有问题要问吗？”英/国问，“看在老天的份上，你以为现在是12世纪！你以为埃莉诺还是你的王后！”  
法/国靠回到栏杆上，耸了耸肩：“我没有错。我只是被放在了错误的时间里。”  
“那没让你困扰吗？”  
“其实看起来更像一个梦，”法/国承认道，“我能记得，但我并没有经历过那一切的真实感觉。所以为什么要困扰？那样的话我的眉头也要有皱纹了，就像你一样。”  
英/国朝天翻了个白眼。“我干嘛要尝试和你说话。”他嘟囔着。  
“哦？”法/国挑起眉毛，“那是我们正在做的事吗？因为事实上，英/国，站在我的立场上 _我_ 已经说了很多了，而你一句话也没有对我说。”  
他无法装作自己不知道法/国指的是什么。在这个方面上帕克是完全正确的。法/国已经一次又一次地说了他需要说的。而英/国一直隐藏着自己的答案，  
他低头看自己的脚。“你那时是认真的吗？”  
“请说的更具体一点，英/国，我没法告诉你这样让我多头疼——”  
“你，昨天说的话！还有那么多年以前说的！还有在那卡片上说的！你说过，以及一直在说的所有那些话。你他妈的是真心的吗？”  
法/国抬起头，向英/国温柔地笑了。他伸出手，手指抚过英/国的眉毛：“看到了吗？你愁眉苦脸的。你不能老是想得这么多，亲爱的。”  
“停下，”英/国说，把法/国的手打开，“回答问题。”  
法/国叹了口气，向后靠的更远：“我不知道怎样让你相信我的诚意。但是没错，我是认真的，我一直都是的。”  
英/国呛住了，向后退去。“为什么？我不——为什么你总能这么肯定？我们做了、对对方做了那么多事，法/国！我曾把你摔到泥地里，踩在你身上，只是想证明我能这么做！你怎么可以就这样忽视这些事？”  
另一个男人朝他眨眼。一瞬间，他的眼睛看起来和年轻时他的眼睛没什么区别——坦率、真诚又充满热情。“噢，英/国，”他说，“我什么都没有忽视。我记得我们俩度过的每一寸时光。尽管如此，我不是因为那些事而爱你。”  
英/国吸了口气，等着。  
“我爱你是因为它，我们的历史。它是你的一部分，也是我的一部分，并且我不后悔。 _生活是为了爱而存在的，不是为了忧愁（La vie c’est pour s’aimer, et non pour s’ennuyer）。_ ”  
英/国弯下腰不停地笑，直到笑声变成抽泣。他在颤抖，身体完全不听使唤，但他完全不能回过神来，最后他感到有个温暖的东西贴了过来，自己被一双有力的手臂围住。  
“我曾经那么确定你恨我，”英/国坦白道。他紧紧地贴着法/国，藏起自己的脸：“让我恨你，那样更容易做到，不是吗。你这个蠢货——你这个糟糕的——你成天让人生气——”他打断自己，含着眼泪笑了起来。  
“你的压力肯定比我之前想象的还要大，”法/国说着，紧紧抱住他，“你变得这样疯疯癫癫的，英/国。”  
“我最恨你总是如此确定！”英/国对他说，“总是这么确定，关于你的感觉！到了我这儿，这些感觉就四处晃荡，我不知道该怎么对付它们，直到我揍了别人一顿，或者是睡忘了，要不就是喝醉了。”  
“我们都知道你严重不开化，亲爱的。但那不是一个回答。”  
“我想要一切就像，像它以前那样！”英/国说，“就、就像从前。我可以过来找你，你也很愿意见到我！并且你会关心我和你说的事，你也会告诉我你的秘密。而且，即使你让我很生气，我依旧觉得——我依旧觉得你很美丽！而现在——现在你这件该死的衬衫没有扣好，你知道你在做什么，对吧？你清清楚楚地知道！”  
法/国笑容里有些得意：“也许（Peut-être）。但是你知道，你可以过来拜访的。你随时都可以来。”  
“那不一样！”  
“我知道。”法/国优美的手指捋过英/国的头发，“不可能一样，不是吗？我们再也不是小孩子了。”  
“有时，我会感觉我们仍是孩子。”英/国喃喃地说。他想起了帕克的坏笑，和对自己的不理解。真让人恼火。  
“那就接受它。”法/国建议，“不要假装你是什么成天要事缠身的政府官员，总表现得那么得体。做一个孩子吧。放轻松。你需要享受你漫长的生命。”  
他们之间沉默了片刻，英/国则在认真思考这些话。真的可以那么简单吗？他真的可以……就这样松手吗？  
“我要告诉你一个秘密。”法/国说。  
英/国抬起头看他，点了点头。  
“没有什么比看见你笑更让我开心了。”他的拇指滑过英/国的脸颊，擦去那些泪痕，“你的笑容非常美丽，即使你是在坏笑，而不是友善地微笑。”  
英/国咽了一口，接着，他不由地大笑起来。他保持着微笑的口型直到他终于能停下，然后他搂住了法/国，脸靠在对方喉咙处以藏起自己的笑声。  
“你怎么能够这么轻松地说出这些蠢话的？”他疑问道。  
“我可是深受启发的。”  
“但是——那个约定！我们小时候的那个约定！当你意识到我们没能遵守约定的时候，你是多么生气。”并且尽管他没法改变既定的现实，他也无法忍受是自己打破了约定。  
“噢，你这蠢蛋，”法/国翻着白眼说。在英/国反驳之前，法/国只是摇了摇头：“我们比之前的任何时候都更加紧密地联系在一起，你不觉得吗？我们的政府在合作，我们的人民互相拜访。只需要两个半小时就可以从你的心脏，到达我的心脏。”  
“所以呢？”英/国说，但他的耳朵在慢慢变红。  
“所以？所以，我认为你履行了承诺。我们已经成为同盟很久了，亲爱的。对于我们来说，那不几乎就是结婚吗？”  
一时间他们都没有任何动作，尽管他们正被困在一个尴尬的姿势里。然后，英/国深深吸一口气。  
“是的。”  
“什么？”法/国问。  
“你说我还没有给你一个答案。那么，这就是答案。是的。”  
法/国退回一步，英/国可以看出他正努力藏起他的微笑。他知道，因为当他愿意时，他比其他任何人都更能读懂法/国。  
“是的，什么？”法/国说，言语里包含着调笑和紧张。  
“是的，我爱你，你这个大笨蛋青蛙。”英/国咬着牙说。他一把拉过法/国，一只手按上对方的后颈，另一只手扶住肩膀。他向前把法/国拉近，急切地将自己的唇覆上对方的双唇。  
就算是这样的事情也有中似曾相识的感觉，英/国模糊地想。法/国的手搭在英/国的臀部，紧紧地抱住他。他们一次又一次地亲吻。在他们身下，巴黎亮起来了，英/国将一条腿挡在法/国的双腿之间，揪住他的头发。  
法/国首先打破了这个吻，灿烂地笑了。“这是否意味着你将接受共进晚餐的邀约？”  
英/国确实接受了。他尽量没有点评法国美食的优点，于是不知怎的他们聊了好几个小时。他们吃完后法/国叫了辆出租车，而英/国终于被疲倦压倒，靠在法/国的肩上睡着了。  
法/国轻轻地让他躺下，直到英/国的头安稳地枕在他的膝盖上。他们坐车一路穿过巴黎，法/国梳理着英/国的头发，注视着之前他放在平板包里的手绘肖像。  
而当他们到家，英/国发着牢骚醒了，一切都很像他们小时候的样子。除了——一切似乎变得更好了些。  
（不久之后，在仲夏日时，他们会在英/国的森林里起舞，像孩子一样欢笑。英/国会问法/国一个他藏在心中几乎有十个世纪的问题。而法/国会回答那个他一直准备好的答案——“是的”。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节注释  
> 没有什么注释啦，就说一下法/国说的话 _“La vie c’est pour s’aimer, et non pour s’ennuyer,”_ 的意思是“生活是为了爱而存在的，不是为了忧愁”。  
> 我们终于，到了最后一章啦！非常感谢你们阅读和评论这篇小说，我无法告诉你们我有多感激。希望你们也喜欢这一章——我一直很用心写我的结尾章节以至有点害怕，因为我想让所有事情都有一个圆满的结局。告诉我写的怎么样？


End file.
